User blog:WarrenWitch/RWBY Fantasy...A.K.A I'm bored
Heller everyone! Be prepared for a long one! So after about an hour of doing nothing important on the internet(I should really use this time to be looking for scholarships., yay for procrasination) I have become bored...and I'm feeling...unsatisfied. I mean, currently I desire to watch a grandiose fight scene (perferably from an anime or some other animated series) but I can't think of any that meet my personal preferences. So what I do in times like these? Well, much like Spongebob and Patrick, I start using my Immaginaaation. Then I type it out in a blog post to chat with you cool people! So my imagination and I were thinking. What if for some future treat for us fans, Monty animated another Battle Royale centered around Teams RWBY and JNPR's conflict with the already established D.O.A./FF characters? That or at least, a Battle Royale involving Team RWBY up against some other random characters. At this point in my life, I've run out of Superlatives to describe RWBY so if that were to happen, I'd be utterly speechless. Hmmm guess I need to read more books. Actually, Frankenstein is supplying me with a plethora of new words to incorporate into my vocabulary and it's marvelous! Oops, back on topic! Can you imagine it though? First of all, let's talk about length. A battle like that, would need to be at least 10 mins long. Heck, if he were to break them up into different parts, like the orignial Dead Fantasy that'd be great. Secondly, this wouldn't be pointless violence, it'd have to have a story behind it. Much like Dead Fantasy, although we still know very little about that particular plot. Why would they be fighting? What caused this collision? What are they fighting for? How did they even meet? What will they accomplish in the end? Etc. Etc. Due to the very different fighting styles of our main characters, and the D.F. cast, think of all the different combos and various moves we'd see being used? And the combined team effort of RWBY would be a stupendous display of badazzery for sure. Each girl would be going all out in this fight to survive. With Ruby's "My weapon is apart of me" style, Weiss' graceful and strategic style, Blake's ninja form, and Yang's MMA style my mind would overload with awesomeness. As for Match ups(if he were to pit the RWBY characters against the D.F. cast), I'd personally like to see: TEAM RWBY Ruby vs. Rikku- These two speedsters going up against each other would make for a fast paced duel to the death, with each one constnatly out manuevering the other. I would imagine we'd see Rikku using different dressopheres to cope with Ruby's semblance. Weiss vs. Kasumi vs.Namine- These three are extremely gracful fighters, and their fight would look like a carefully choregraphed dance IMO. We'd see a lot of Ninpo and Dust/Semblance/Aura abilities in their fight too!! Blake vs. Ayane(I. LOVE. Ayane. And Blake reminds me of her so this would be the bees knees)- Welp. In typing this sentence all I see in my mind's eye is Ayane twirling at a rapid pace and Blake, quickly moving place to place. Doesn't make sense I know, but I can't picture such ______(insert Adjective here) in my head. Well I can, but that is way too much to type. Yang vs. Tifa...vs. Hitomi(Let's face it. You all saw this one coming.)- The heavy hitters. I think watching this fight would make me cringe at every contact that these girls made with one another. *shudders* There would be lots of collateral damage, let me just say that. TEAM JNPR Jaune vs. Cloud- Don't know very much about CLoud at all. In fact, I know very little about the F.F. characters so I can't speak on this one. I like his sword though, and he has a similar hair style to Jaune so HAHZAH! Pyrrha vs. Yuna- Honestly, I think Pyrrha would demolish Yuna. She's a seasoned warrior and is probably prepared for anything that comes her way, including the Aeons that Yuna will most likely summon. Nora vs. Rachel- I don't know. Seems like a good fit to me hahaha. Lie vs. Ryu- Ryu is an all around BOSS. Lie sort of reminds me of him, so I would find their match to be very entertaining and quite intense. TEAM TEACHERS Ozpin vs. Hayate- Coffee Mug I chose you! Yes. I want to see what old Mr. Oz has got under his sleeve. This battle would be equivalent to two Gods doing battle. Glynda vs. Rinoa- Well these two are heavy energy users(I would say magic buuuuuut RWBY doesn't use magic so energy it is!) so we'd see some spectacular feats being performed. This would be yet another large scale battle, that would probably cause my eyes to explode from viweing such sheer awesomeness. But through all of this battling, it would turn out to be a misunderstanding and both sides would have to come together in solving a world crisis or against a common enemy. Something like that. This would make for excellent fanfic if I wasn't lazy :P. So those would be the match ups I love to see if Monty decided to do that. Who knows? He might make an entirely new Battle that has nothing to do with the D.F. cast! It would just include our beloved RWBY girls. I don't particulary like to bring up D.F. because I know several people are sore with Monty for not making any new ones lately, and because of that, they pester him(although they know nothing of how much time goes into that). Alas, I do hope he does at least the Ayane and Rikku fight, because I would loooooove to see that. However, did anyone see on his twitter a few months ago? From what I gathered he's still paying money he owes to the F.F. and D.O.A. game companies repesctively for the use of their characters. Darn you copyright. That's highly unfortunate! Maybe I read it wrong though, because if that were the case he wouldn't plan on making anymore correct? *shrugs* Anywho, typing all this actually worked! I am feeling inspired and satisfied now! But feel free to post comments about any of the things that I've talked about here, and your own thoughts and personal match ups you'd like to see. Or any other inquiries, statements, etc that you'd like to declare! Have a nice night! Category:Blog posts